Kyōfu no Toraburu
by Miknel-san
Summary: Momo discovers Rito's fear and looks for a way to rid him of it, meanwhile Rito helps a transfer student get over his fear as he helps Rito confess to Haruna.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyōfu no Toraburu**

**Chapter 1**

Laying in his bed, Rito slowly opens his eyes as the rays of the morning sun shines its way into his room with just a sliver of light hitting him. As his eyes recoil, he doesn't want to get up yet. He's about to pull the sheets up to get out of bed, but he notices that the bed is warmer than normal. He opens his eyes fully, he then yanks the covers from the bed. All the blood in his body rushes to his head, to his surprise. He sees a half-naked Momo laying next to him.

"MOMO! What are you doing! I thought I told you not to sneak into my bed anymore!" Rito yells, shielding his eyes with his hands.

Momo looks at him with an innocent expression, "Come on Rito-san, let's have some fun before school." Momo says rubbing his chest making him turn red.

The door to his room opened, "Hey, Rito breakfast is..." Nana's eyes widen, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MOMO, YOU BEAST!" she screams before jumping on top of him trapping him in a head lock.

"No! It's a misunderstanding..." Rito mumbles, although he already knows there is no way to escape from Nana.

He just stays there until Momo finally separates Nana from Rito and walks her out the room, Nana slams the door behind her as she leaves as the boy breathes in the air he needs, "Nana, why do you do that to him?" She asks.

Nana turns around and folds her arms, "Because he's a beast." She answers as she walks back to their part of the house. Momo just stares at the back of her twin and shakes her head, she then follows.

Rito gets up rubs his face with the palms of his hands, _I'm getting really tired of the same old routine. _He thinks as he dresses in his school uniform and walks out of his room.

He walks down the stairs and into the kitchen to find his sister, Mikan, in the middle of making breakfast, "Well Rito, you must have had quite the wake up call to scream like that." She says with a smirk. "Keep that up and you'll give the new neighbors the wrong idea, good thing they left earlier this morning."

Rito stars at his sister, "New neighbors?" He asks.

"Yes, they must have moved in when we were on vacation." She says setting up the table. "You know that vacant house across from us?" She asks.

"Yes, did they move in there?" He asks getting a nod from Mikan. "So, did you see them this morning?" He asks.

Mikan finishes setting the table, "Yes, they're a family of three; a Dad, a Mom and a son. I couldn't tell because he wore a hooded jacket, but the son looked to be about your age Rito." She says dishing up the food. "Maybe you'll see him at school, they were heading in that direction." She says as the others joined them.

Everyone sits down, "Thanks for the food." They say together as they start eating.

"Rito, can you believe this is the start of our third year?" Lala asks excitedly.

"I know, our first year seemed to have pass quite quickly while our second seemed to go by slowly." Rito answers remembering some of the events of the past two years. "I'm just glade we got through the whole 'darkness' ordeal in one piece and things have returned to normal around here."

Mikan smiles, "Yeah, Yami-san has been smiling more and she spent a lot more time with Tearju-san during our vacation together." She says with joy in her voice.

"Yeah, the same with Mea." Nana jumps in, "Oh, that reminds me. Mea called me earlier and told me that Nemesis is going to transfer into the school as a second year student." She says getting a look of annoyance from her twin.

"That means there's a chance we'll be in the same class." She says irritated. "Well, we know who's going to be in Rito-san's class. By the way, when are you going to propose to Onee-sama and Haruna-san." She asks the orange haired boy with great interest.

Hearing that question Rito starts to choke on some food, he then drinks his water and catches his breath, "Where did this come from all of a sudden?" He asks.

"Well, it's your third and last year of high school, so you can get married after you graduate, right?" The third princess asks.

"Yes, that's the general rule on Earth." Mikan answers. "So, Rito. When are you going to propose to the loves of your life?" She asks teasingly.

Rito, very nervously, looks at everyone looking at him, he then finishes his breakfast, "Thanks for the food Mikan. I'm heading to school now." He says standing up, placing his dish in the sink and heading out.

"Mau!" Celine says holding out her plate.

"You want more Celine-san?" Momo asks getting a nod from the toddler, she then places more food on her plate.

* * *

Rito, now at school, is walking down the hall towards the Principle's office while waiting for the time when class is about to begin, _That Momo, asking me when I'm going to propose to Lala and Haruna-chan, I still haven't confessed to her yet._ He thinks as he walks closer to the Principle's office he then notices a boy with mid length curly black hair wearing the school's uniform leaning on the wall next to the door. Rito walks up to him, "Hello, you new here?" He asks. "I don't think I've seen you before."

The boy turns his head to look at Rito with his brown colored eyes, Rito notices that he has a small scar on forehead shaped like this / and three red dots going from the corner of his right eye up to his hair-line, "Oh, hello. Yes I'm just transferring in, my parents are working it out with the Principle right now." He answers pointing his left thumb at the door.

"So, what year are you in?" Rito asks.

"I'm a third year." He answers.

"Me too, maybe we'll be in the same class." Rito says. "I'm Yuuki Rito by the way, call me Rito." He says introducing himself holding out his hand.

The other boy holds out his hand and they shake, "Nice to meet you Rito, I'm Neruson Sesu, call me Sesu please." He says, they then let go just as...

"Riittoo!" He hears. Rito turns around to see Lala running towards him, "Rito, class will be starting soon, let's get going." She says grabbing his arm.

"Hold on Lala, let me introduce you to my new friend." He says as he turns around but Sesu was nowhere to be found, "Where'd he go?" He asks.

Lala then starts pulling Rito's arm to get him to follow her, "Come on Rito, let's go." She says as she pulls Rito to their new class.

_That was strange, he just disappeared the moment Lala appeared. _He thinks as he and Lala enter their class and are greeted by their friends; Yui, Haruna, Run, Ren, Oshizu, Risa, Mio and Saruyama.

The girls start talking to each other about their days off, "The strangest thing happened to me at work the other day." Mio says to her friend. "This really cute boy walks into the café, I greeted him but he runs out the moment I walked up to him, strange right?"

"Yes, that is a little strange." Risa says. They than start talking about other stuff.

Meanwhile in the back of the class looking out the window, "That is strange, he just disappeared the moment Lala-chan appeared?" Saruyama ask.

Rito nods while looking out the window, "Yes, it's very strange." He says.

"It is strange, but not as strange as that." Ren says pointing at the black board, "We've been assigned seats, and the boys are on the left side of the class by the windows and the girls are on the other side. What is up with that?" He asks just as Honekawa walks in.

Everyone sits in their assigned seats, Rito sits in the second to last desk next to a window, Saruyama sits at the desk next to him while Ren sits behind him with the desk behind Rito being left open. "Alright, before we begin I have an announcement." He says. "We have a new student joining us." He says causing the students to talk among themselves. "You may come in now." He says facing the door and the class follows.

The door opens and in walks Sesu, he then walks to the right of Honekawa and stands in front of the class. As he does this Mio looks at him with a curious expression, _It's the boy from the other day. _She thinks.

Honekawa turns to Sesu, "Introduce yourself and tell us a little about yourself." He says looking back at the class.

Sesu looks around the class and notices Rito and smiles, "My name is Neruson Sesu Maikeru, please call me Sesu." He says. "This is my first time at a school as I was home schooled before now as I have a bad case of Heterophobia." He says getting confused looks from the class.

"For those who don't know, Heterophobia is the term used for those who have a fear of the opposite sex." Honekawa explains getting a shocked looks from the class.

_That explains it. _Rito and Mio think at the same time.

Honekawa sees the empty desk behind Rito, "Sesu, there's an empty seat over there." He tells Sesu pointing at the desk behind Rito.

"Okay, Sensei." He says then walks to his seat behind Rito.

"Oh and Yuuki Rito. Can you give Sesu a tour of the school later?" Honekawa asks.

"Okay Honekawa-sensei, I will." He says.

As Sesu walks to his desk Mio watches him.

Meanwhile in another class two princesses and two living weapons are chatting when Tearju walks in and everyone sits down, "Good morning everyone." She says to the class and they say the same. She then looks over at Yami and they both smile at each other. "Hmm, before we begin I have an announcement. We have a new student joining us. You can come in now." She says facing the door and the class follows.

The door opens and in walks a tanned girl with long black hair and gold-colored eyes. The boys start going crazy, "She's so cute, do you think she'll go out with me?" One boy with glasses asks another boy.

"No way Tachibana. She's out of your league." The other boy tells him.

Momo has her head on her desk, "Why, why, why, why...?" She asks.

The girl walks up to Tearju and faces the class, "Please introduce yourself to the class." Tearju says placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

She looks around the class with a nervous expression on her face, "Hello my name is Nemesis and that's all you need to know about me." She says.

"Hi, Neme-chan!" Mea shouts out while waving.

"Hi Mea." She says waving back.

"Nemesis, there's an empty seat behind Momo-san if you'd like to sit there." She says pointing in Momo's direction.

"Okay, I will." She says as she walks towards her seat, "Hello, Momo-hime." She says with a smile as she walks past Momo to her desk.

"Nemesis." Momo says with a frown as said girl sits down still smiling.

**A/N:** The first chapter of a new story, I hope you all liked it. Fav/Follow if you want and also leave a review with your opinion I'd like to know what you think, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, second chapter. To the few reviews, Momo and Nana wont be bothering Rito in the mornings very much in later chapters and yes, it will be mainly Rito/Haruna but I will try to balance out the characters' time in the story.

**Kyōfu no Toraburu**

**Chapter 2**

Summarized Recap, {A new student named Neruson Sesu Maikeru transfers into Rito's third year class and he says he has a bad case of Heterophobia, meanwhile Nemesis has transferred into the same second year class as Momo and the others. How bad is Sesu's Heterophobia and why would he go to a school with lots of girls attending it? How will Momo handel Nemesis at school and will she keep her cool?}

The class ends, Rito stands up and turns to Sesu, "Class is over for now, so are you up for the tour?" He asks.

"Yes, please show me around the school." Sesu says getting up and grabbing his bag.

Rito sees this, "Hmm, you can leave your bag there, we will be coming back later." He says.

"It's okay, I'd prefer it with me." He says putting it on his shoulder.

"Alright then, let's go." Rito says leaving the classroom followed by Sesu and as they leave Yui watches Sesu suspiciously while Mio watches him curiously.

Rito shows Sesu around the school, he shows him where all the classes are they will attend; like the music room and the chemistry lab along with others and he shows him around outside where Sesu finds a nice round and smooth black stone in the grass near the track, "Hmm, what are you going to do with that?" Rito asks as Sesu picks it up.

"I'm going to add it to my collection at home." He says, "I collect rocks and this one really wants to come home with me." He says putting it in his bag.

Rito looks at him curiously, "Can you talk to rocks?" He asks.

Sesu looks at him and laughs lightly, "No, I don't talk to rocks, but I can hear their voices, small as they maybe." He says. A few minutes of silence later, "Hmm, is there anything else?" He asks.

"No, so we should head back to class." He says walking back into the school followed by Sesu, unaware they're being followed by three girls.

Rito and Sesu are walking down the hall towards class, with other students littering the hall, "Hey, isn't he that Sesu kid?" One student asks another in a low voice.

"Ya, I heard he has Heterophobia or something..." The other one says.

Sesu, despite looking out the window, hears what they said about him, "Hmm, I guess what my dad said is true. News does travel fast in school." He says getting Rito's attention.

Rito stops and looks back at Sesu, "What do you mean, news travels fast?" He asks.

"It seems students from outside our class already know about me... I overheard a conversation back there." He says pointing behind him.

"I didn't hear anything." Rito says looking back at the students that were talking earlier, "Do you have super hearing or something?" He asks.

"No, just sensitive hearing." Sesu answers, "You see, when I was small I couldn't hear very well, it was because my tonsils had grown too big and they blocked the canal to the ear drum. It was like I was hearing things underwater, so my parents paid for me to have a surgery. After my tonsils were removed and my ears were scraped, they implanted tubes to reshape my ear canals back to the way they're supposed to be. After all that, everything became ten times louder for me." He says.

Rito looks at him shocked, "W-wow." A few minutes of silence later, "So, with sensitive hearing, will you be able to go to school events? They do get pretty loud sometimes." He says.

Sesu stands at the window looking out, "I plan on going to the school events, in fact I'm looking forward to them. I'll just have to wear earplugs." He says as five others join them.

"Hi, Rito-san. Who's your friend?" Momo asks.

Hearing the voice of a girl Sesu panics on the inside, O_h no. A girl. _He thinks still looking out the window.

Rito turns to the girls, "Oh, hi Momo, Nana, Yami, Mea and Nemesis as well." He says acknowledging them and they each greet him in their own way.

O_h no. Not one but five girls. I don't think I can last much longer. _Sesu thinks as his vision becomes hazy.

"So Rito, who's your friend?" Nana asks.

"Oh, this is Sesu and..." Rito then remembers something about Sesu and that he is surrounded by his fear, "...and you guys should not get too close to him." He says.

Nana looks at Rito then looks at the back of Sesu's head, "Why? Is he a bigger beast then you?" She asks placing her hand on Sesu's shoulder, pulling on it to get him to turn around, only he didn't turn around but leans back and falls to the ground. His eyes wide open, un-blinking and dim in color.

At that moment Yui, Mio and Risa rush out from around the corner, "What happened?" Yui asks.

"Nana-hime touched his shoulder and he fell over." Nemesis answers.

"Let's get him to Mikado-sensei's office then." Mio says worriedly.

They all help lift Sesu up, "Why does he feel so stiff?" Risa asks.

"I don't know, let's just get him to Mikado-sensei's office." Yui says.

Moments later they enter Mikado-sensei's office, "Mikado-sensei, we need your help." Rito shouts getting her attention.

Mikado looks at them in shock, "Put him on the bed." She says, "What happened?" She asks.

"Nana touched his shoulder and he fell over." Momo answers, she then looks at Rito, "Why would Sesu-san fall over like that Rito-san?" She asks him.

Mikado looks at Momo, "Did you say 'Sesu-san'?" She asks.

"Yes."

Mikado relaxes, "Oh, that explains it." She says then walks to her desk and picks up a small pile of papers stapled together, "Neruson Sesu Maikeru, right?" She asks walking back.

"Yes, that's him." Rito answers, "What's that, Mikado-sensei?" He asks.

"A copy of his medical record his parents left with the school." She says flipping through the pages, "I've never seen an Earthling with so many problems." She says.

"What do you mean, Mikado-sensei?" Rito asks.

"I can't really give out any information without his or his parents permission, sorry Rito-kun." She says then looks at the girls, "I think it would be best if you girls stay away from Sesu-san." She says sternly.

"Why?" Mea asks.

"Because he has Heterophobia, which means he's afraid of girls." She says, "And what we're seeing here is his defence mechanism, which isn't really good for him." She says.

"Defence mechanism, what do you mean?"

"Well, everyone who has a phobia has a defence mechanism of some kind. Take Oshizu-chan for example, she's afraid of dogs so when ever one comes up to her she screams and sends out a psychic pulse to get rid if it and for some reason Rito-kun gets sent flying towards one of the girls." She explains, meanwhile in class Oshizu sneezes then looks around.

_I guess I don't have to worry about him doing anything shameless, then._ Yui thinks to herself.

"Okay, everyone but Rito-kun head back to class." Mikado says.

Everyone leaves, Mio being the last one looks back at Sesu then leaves closing the door behind her, "Rito-kun, Sesu-san should come around in a few minutes. I'm going to the faculty room, e-mail me when the two of you leave, okay?" Mikado says as she leaves.

"Okay."

A few minutes later Sesu blinks and his eye color returns to normal and he takes a deep breath, he then sits up and looks around, "Where am I?" He asks.

Rito walks up to him, "The infirmary." He says, "I'm sorry about earlier..." He says but Sesu interrupts.

"Don't worry about it Rito, I've gotten used to it by now, after having this troublesome phobia for all sixteen years of my life I should be just fine." He says moving his legs off the bed.

Rito looks at him, "S-sixteen years, then that means..."

"Yes, from the moment I was born I've had this phobia." He says.

"I don't mean to intrude, but how did they find out?" Rito asks.

"It's fine, I don't mind talking about it." He says, "It was when the doctor handed me to the nurse that I froze up, like what happened earlier. They did some tests and they discovered I was afraid of girls." Sesu looks up at the ceiling, "Well, that's about all I have to tell at the moment." He says looking back at Rito, "Shouldn't we head back to class or something?" He asks standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Hmm, right." They leave and head back to class as Rito e-mails Mikado.

Meanwhile in Momo's class, the teacher is giving a lecture on psychology, "...Fear is an emotion induced by a threat perceived by living entities, which causes a change in brain and organ function..."

_Hmm, Mikado-sensei was just talking about this earlier, hmm._ Momo thinks as the lesson continues.

"...Most fears are cataloged as phobias. There's Cynophobia, the fear of dogs..."

_That be Oshizu-san's..._

"...There's Astraphobia, the fear of thunderstorms..."

_That's Mikan-san's..._

"...Arrhenphobia...Gynophobia...Heterophobia..." The teacher continues "...And then Erotophobia, the fear of sexual love or sexual questions..."

A lightbulb goes off above Momo's head, _Erotophobia_,_ I wonder... _"Excuse me, sensei?" She asks raising her hand.

"Yes."

"How can someone tell if another person has Erotophobia?" She asks.

"Well, in most cases the person will studder when asked sexual questions and try to avoid them as well as to avoid situations of sexual love. In some cases the person will subconsciously trip over nothing into a person of the opposite gender or have sexual actions in their sleep in order to get over their fear, but it rarely ever works. Did that answer your question?"

"Hmm... yes sensei, thank you." She says as the lesson contnues.

Later class ends for the day and everyone packs up to go home, "Hey, Rito." Lala says walking up to him.

"Hey Lala." Rito says then looks behind him to see no one, "Where did Sesu go?" He asks.

"He left the moment class ended." She answers, "Rito, I'm going shopping with Risa, do you want to come?" She asks.

Rito stands up, "No, I have things to do back at the house." He says grabbing his bag.

"Okay then, later." She says leaving. She then meets up with Risa near the lockers, "Hi, Risa."

"Hi Lala-chi." Risa greets her.

"So, is Mio not going shopping with us?" She asks.

"No, she had to do something before work, so she left already. Although she seemed distracted to me." Risa answers.

"I'm sheer it's nothing." Lala says as they head out.

* * *

Mio is walking down town while looking up at the sky, _Sesu-san really is afraid of girls, too bad, he really is cute. _She turns the corner and bumps into three rather large, dirty and dangerous looking men. They look at her with creepy grins on their faces, "Um, I'm sorry... please let me pass." She asks a little scared.

The three laugh at her, and the one in front of her smiles, "You want to pass, you got to pay the toll." He says grabbing her arm as his friend grabs her other arm.

"W-what are you doing? Let me go!" She yells as they pull her into a nearby ally.

"Ah, ah, ah. We're going to have some fun today." The first one says as the second one takes her other arm and holds them up in the air.

"L-let me go!" Mio yells out scared of what they're going to do to her.

The third one comes up to her and kneels down, "Don't be like that... We just met." He says as he begins stroking her legs. "What good-looking legs." He says with a grin.

Mio's eyes widen feeling the man's hands touching her legs, "PLEASE, HELP! SOMEONE HEL-" But the first man covers her mouth before she could finish.

"You don't want to end the fun, right?" He says. Just then a small object hits the back of his head, "Oww, what the?" He asks turning around to see a boy wearing a grey hoodie.

"Hey donkeys, why don't you go back to the salt mines where you belong!" The boy shouts.

"Did he just call us donkeys?" The first guy asks as the third stands up.

"I think he ment dum ass', that's what a donkey is." The third says a little irritated.

The first man looks at the boy in anger, "What, grrr... Forget the girl, let's teach that punk a lesson." The three of them run after the boy as Mio falls to the ground.

_Thank goodness. _She thinks as she sits there. She then notices a round and smooth black stone laying near her. She reaches out for it, _This is the rock Sesu-san found earlier today._ She thinks as she grabs it, _Could it be...was that him? _

**A/N:** Fav/Follow if you want and leave a review with your opinion I'd like to know what you think, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay, third chapter. In this chapter we'll be learning more about Sesu and I want to know what you 'the readers' think of him.

**Kyōfu no Toraburu**

**Chapter 3**

Summarized Recap, {Rito gives Sesu a tour of the school and afterwards they run into some of his female friends causing Sesu to freeze up. After getting him to Mikado, Rito learns a bit about Sesu. Momo, also after talking to Mikado, learns more about phobias and that Rito may have Erotophobia, which would explain why the harem plan isn't progressing on Rito's end. After school Mio is harassed by three men who pull her into an ally until a boy in a grey hoodie throws a rock at one of them causing them to chase him, leaving Mio to escape.}

Sesu, wearing a gray hoodie, is walking down town towards home, _Man, I can't believe I froze up on my first day of school. _He thinks looking up at the sky, _But, I won't let it hold me down, I will cure myself of this phobia. _He thinks as he continues walking.

"W-what are you doing? Let me go!" He hears a girl yell. He then looks to see two men pull a girl into a nearby ally followed by a third.

_That girl's wearing the school's uniform, oh no. _He thinks as he crosses the street and looks into the ally.

"Ah, ah, ah. We're going to have some fun today." The first one says as the second one takes her other arm and holds them up in the air.

"L-let me go!" The girl yells out scared of what they're going to do to her.

The third one comes up to her and kneels down, "Don't be like that... We just met." He says as he begins stroking her legs. "What good-looking legs." He says with a grin.

_Man, I got to do something, but what? _He asks himself as he looks around, _I can't get too close to them because of her. I'll just have to throw something at them. _He thinks looking for something to throw, finding nothing.

Her eyes widen feeling the man's hands touching her legs, "PLEASE, HELP! SOMEONE HEL-" But the first man covers her mouth before she could finish.

_Okay, that's it!_ He thinks as he takes out the rock he found earlier, "I'm sorry, I'll be back for you later." He says getting ready to throw it.

"You don't want to end the fun, right?" The man says. Sesu then throws his rock at the back of the man's head, "Oww, what the?" He asks turning around to see Sesu standing there.

"Hey donkeys, why don't you go back to the salt mines where you belong!" Sesu shouts.

"Did he just call us donkeys?" The first guy asks as the third stands up.

"I think he ment dum ass', that's what a donkey is." The third says a little irritated.

The first man looks at Sesu in anger, "What, grrr... Forget the girl, let's teach that punk a lesson." The three of them run after Sesu as the girl falls to the ground.

_I better run. _He thinks as he runs down the street towards the park followed by the men.

In the park the men run past a large tree and stop out of breath, "We lost sight of that punk, he is quite fast." Two of them say together.

"Shut it you two. We'll find him one of these days." The other one says, "Let's get out of here." The three of them then leave the park.

Up in the tree Sesu is sitting on a branch with his hood down, "Man, those three are 'donkeys', they never thought of looking up." Sesu says closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Sesu? Is that you up there?" A male voice asks.

Sesu opens his eyes and looks down to see Rito looking up at him, "Hi, Rito." He says waving.

"Hi. Hmm, what are you doing up there Sesu?" He asks again.

"Just hanging around." He says then slides off the branch and lands on the ground next to Rito, "So, what are you doing Rito?" He asks.

"I'm heading home."

"Me too. May I ask what street you live on?" Rito tells him the street, "What, no way? I live on that street as well." Sesu says then looks around, "You don't mind if we walk together, we are going in the same direction?" He asks.

"I don't mind." Rito says, they then walk out of the park, "Hey, Sesu?" Rito asks turning to him.

"Yes, Rito."

"Why are you wearing a hoodie?" He asks, "Isen't it a bit too warm for you to be wearing that?"

"No, I kind of prefer wearing this. I don't really know why, I just do." He answers. They continue walking until they stop in front of Rito's house, but Sesu is looking the other way.

"Well, this is where we part. This is my place." Rito says pointing at his house.

Sesu looks over, "Really? This is where I moved to." He says pointing at the house across from Rito's.

Rito looks at the house then at Sesu, "What, wait, so you're the new neighbor my sister told me about?" He asks.

"I guess so." He says as he walks to the gate, when he reaches it he turns to Rito, "Do you want to come in, for a minute or two?" He asks, "It'll be nice to have a friend over and I consider you my friend."

Rito looks at him then his(Rito's) house then turns back to Sesu, "Why not, Mikan can wait a little more." He says walking towards Sesu and following him into his home.

"Meow, I'm home." Sesu calls out as he enters and removes his shoes.

_Why did he just 'meow'? _Rito asks himself as he removes his shoes, he then looks around and sees that the main hall looks slightly similar to his. Sesu then walks into the kitchen and Rito follows, but he stops to look into the living room, "Wow," Rito says in aww, around the living room are several potted plants of many kinds ranging from ivies, ferns and plants that grow to the ceiling, mainly house plants. Also in the living room, are several antique furnitures; a rug, two hope chests, a coffee table, a couch and an armchair with a blanket draped over each and laying on the couch are two white cats.

"Hey, Rito. Can I offer you something to drink, like water or juice?" Sesu asks. "I don't drink soda so I can't help you there." He says as Rito walks in.

As Rito walks in he sees a blackish brown cat laying on top of the refrigerator, "Hmm Sesu, there's a cat on top of your refrigerator." He says.

Sesu looks up, "Oh it's just Luna." He says, "She sleeps in the most random places." He says opening the fridge, he then turns to Rito and snickers, "Rito, turn around." He says turning back to the fridge.

"Hmm?" Rito turns to see a slightly fluffy black cat with gray fur around its neck sitting on the table staring at him.

"MEOW!"

Rito then backs away as Sesu closes the refrigerator door, "Well hello, Nemo. Is this what you want?" He asks holding out a jug of milk.

"Meow!"

"What do you say?" He asks placing a paper plate on the table.

"Meow."

"Okay, here you go." He says poring the milk on to the plate.

"Meow." Nemo then starts drinking the milk.

"Well Rito, what kind of drink would you like?" Sesu asks puting the milk back in the fridge.

"I'll just have some water." Rito says. Sesu then pulls out two water bottles from the fridge and hands one to Rito. "Thanks. So, you can communicate with cats then?" He asks.

"No, but I can pretend." Sesu says with a smile. "I've been with my cats so long it's easy for me to know what they want most of the time." He says.

"Okay, so how many cats do you have?" Rito asks.

"Six. Three boys and three girls, all fixed." He says then taking a drink.

"Six cats?" Rito asks.

Sesu puts down his water bottle, "Yeah; there's Callie, a brown colored long-haired calico, Luna..." He says pointing at the cat laying on top of the fridge, "... and then there's Dee Dee, a scruffy white cat, she's also the mother of the three boys." He then takes another drink. "There's Branden, a sleeker white cat. There's Boots, a black cat with white whiskers, chest and paws. And then there's Nemo..." He says pointing at said cat as he jumps off the table and leaves the room.

Rito watches Nemo leave and smiles, "You know, there's a girl in our class that really likes cats. I can see the two of you becoming good friends, if it wasn't for..."

"My Heterophobia." Sesu interrupts.

Rito looks at him, "Hey, I've been wondering. Why is it Heterophobia and not Gynophobia?" He asks.

"That's simple, it's because of the defence mechanism." Sesu says looking at nothing in particular. "I wish it was Gynophobia." He says.

"Why is that?" Rito asks.

"If it was Gynophobia then I could be around girls more." He says looking out the window sounding depressed, "You see, Gynophobia is not as sever as Heterophobia." He says.

"Really, how so?" Rito asks.

"If I had Gynophobia, I'd ether break out in hives or my nose would bleed excessively when a girl touches me." He says. "I can live with ether one." He says while glancing at a photo on the wall then looking away with a sad expression.

Rito looks at the photo and sees Sesu on the left looking timid, a man next to him with a smile and a woman next to him looking very sad, "Are they your parents?" He asks.

"Yes, my mom worked most of the time, while my dad took on the job of raising me until I could take care of myself." Sesu says looking back at the photo then looks away, "Though it's been hard we've managed to stay together. We've even done a bit of traveling here and there and when we moved here I asked them if I could attend school, they asked me why, so I told them, 'So I can get over my Heterophobia'." He says.

Rito looks at him, "So, you transfered to our school so you can cure yourself?" He asks. "Well, I can see that working, but you won't be cured just like that." He says snapping his fingers, "That sort of thing take time to work out."

"I know, I've done my research." Sesu says drinking the last of his water then tosses it into a recycling bin on the other side of the room, "But I have to do this, not just for myself but for my mom as well."

"For your mom?" Rito asks.

"Yes, my mom wasn't allowed to hold me when I was a baby and I want to feel my mother's warmth." He says then looks at Rito, "Tell my, what's it like Rito? A mother's warmth?" He asks.

"I can't really answer that." Rito says, "My mom spends a lot of time over seas working, she's a fashion designer."

"That's cool, what about your dad?" Sesu asks.

"He's a mangaka, lives and works in his studio."

"So, it's just you and your sister then?"

"At first it was, until a runaway princess from another planet moves in with us. Then sometime later her younger twin sisters do the same." Rito tells Sesu all about Lala and her sisters.

Sesu leans on the counter with his arms folded, "Sounds like you have your hands full." He says.

"Yeah, I..." Rito says but the sound of the door bell and a familiar voice interrupts him.

"Hey, Rito. I now you're in there, come on we got things to do."

Rito looks in the direction of the voice then turns back to Sesu, "It's my sister, I'd better get going." He says.

"Alright, see you tomorrow at school." Sesu says as Rito walks out the room.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Rito says walking out the front door and greets Mikan. They then go back to their house.

**A/N:** That's chapter three, Fav/Follow if you want and leave a review with your opinion I'd like to know what you think of my OC Sesu, thanks.


End file.
